i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Issei Todoroki/Homepage Lines
Regular Lines |Scout = Don't slow me down. Ah... So it was just you... |Idolizing = No one can stop me now. |Reg1 = You, why are you always by my side... So annoying. |Reg2 = I want to eat something spicy... Want to go eat something together? |Reg3 = Futami! You left the apples here despite knowing that I can't eat them, right!? |Reg4 = Teasing Takamichi is pretty interesting, y'know? |Reg5 = Lancelot. This is our name. I quite like it, y'know? |Reg6 = My name is Todoroki Issei. Don't get close to me without any purpose. |Reg7 = People who abandon ship on something they started should just be left to drown. |Reg8 = I still haven't acknowledged you as a full-fledged producer yet. |Reg9 = Don't you feel bored staying by my side all these years? Aren't you a weird one... |Reg10 = What are you worrying about? Don't make me worried! |Reg11= Tsk, that stupid Arayashiki . Stop bothering so much over us! |Event1= The event seems to have started. Don't go running and tripping. Hold onto my arm. |Event2= So the event has ended. Make sure to rest your body. |Morning= Hey. If you don't get up early, you'll be late. |Afternoon= |Evening=Oi, it’s dangerous if you go walking around alone at night. Wait, I’ll send you home. |Night= If you're gonna sleep then go sleep on your futon. I won't carry you there. |Download = Sorry, but wait a bit longer. |Story = Choose a story that you like! |Main1 = Choose a chapter that you like! |Main2 = This one's fine, isn't it? |Love1 = You wouldn't dare say you're going to see another guy when I'm right here, would you? |Love2 = You have some guts... |Shop = If it's the shop, it's over here. |Purchase = Choose what you want to buy already. |Friend = What's so fun about looking at information about your friends? |Other = Come here if something happens. |Start1 = Now, let's do it with style! |Skill1A = Bring it on! |Skill1B = Hey! What's the matter!? |Skill1C = We'll settle it with this! |Clear1 = See, you can do it if you try! |Affection1 = Can't be helped then. I'll take it. |Start2 = Make sure to follow me! |Skill2A = How about this? |Skill2B = Hey! I can't hear you! |Skill2C = Hey! Get a grip! |Clear2 = Don't get so happy over something like this! |Affection2 = No good, no good! This is not enough at all! |Start3 = Don't get discouraged! |Skill3A = Don't underestimate me! |Skill3B = Not yet! |Skill3C = Hey! Let's go! |Clear3 = Not yet! Aim for the top! |Affection3 = I'll compliment you just this once! |RRR2SkillA= Teyah! |RRR2SkillB= Put in more spirit! |RRR2SkillC= Let's go! |Skill4A = Isn't this fine? |Skill4B = Don't sleep! |Skill4C = We'll end it here. |Skill5A = Futami, Takamichi, let's go! |Skill5B = I'll make this an unforgettable day. |Skill5C = Follow me. |Skill6A = Only look forward. |Skill6B = Don't stop. |Skill6C = Are you ready? |Skill7A = We are Lancelot! |Skill7B = You can do it if you relax. |Skill7C = Follow us three! |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipEvent1 = |ClipEvent2 = |ClipMorning = |ClipAfternoon = |ClipEvening = |ClipNight = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = |ClipRRR2SkillA = |ClipRRR2SkillB = |ClipRRR2SkillC = |ClipSkill4A = |ClipSkill4B = |ClipSkill4C = |ClipSkill5A = |ClipSkill5B = |ClipSkill5C = |ClipSkill6A = |ClipSkill6B = |ClipSkill6C = |ClipSkill7A = |ClipSkill7B = |ClipSkill7C = }} Monthly Lines In addition to normal lines (seen above) I-chus each have 2 lines additional that change per month. They may have extras depending on if its a special day, such as April Fools Day, or Valentines day. I-chus also have lines they say during birthdays, which can be seen HERE Monthly lines change after big updates such as the Alchemist (9/27/16 update) and MG9 (3/2/18) updates. Issei Todoroki/Homepage Lines 3|Current Available Lines Issei Todoroki/Homepage Lines 2|Before 3/2/18 Update Issei Todoroki/Homepage Lines 1|Before 9/27/16 Update Category:Issei Todoroki Category:Lines